¡Si es tu hijo imbecil!
by Shiro-Chappy
Summary: Algunas veces todo se arruina por un malentendido pero que pasa cuando hay algo mas de por medio? x-xIchiRukix-x con menciones de otras parejas n n pasen a leer P.D es un AU


Capitulo 1 - Días Felices e Infelices

-Si estoy bastante contenta Kuchiki-san – decía alegre la pelinaranja – aunque no sabría que decir

Era un día alegre y más que para Inoue Orihime que después de una serie de eventos curiosos y un noviazgo de casi 2 años al fin había aceptado contraer matrimonio con el no-nada-mal-parecido Ishida Uryuu

-Aun así Inoue cuidate de el y de todos, ¿no sabes? cuando parecen no tener cara de romper un plato resultan ser todo lo contrario- susurro en su oido a lo cual esta sonrio nerviosa

-No creo que Ishida-kun sea así, además se a portado siempre amable y paciente conmigo

-Yo que tu no me confiaba de ese cuatro ojos pervertido

-¿Quien es el cuatro ojos pervertido? ¿Kuchiki? – dijo Ishida con una venita en su frente mientras ajustaba sus gafas.

-Ja! No finjas – río cruzada de brazos

-El hecho de que la persona con la que estas en este momento sea un pervertido, y tu se lo aguantes no es mi problema – sonrío burlonamente

-¡A ti no te incumbe Ishida! – Le dio la espalda – ¡Además!, no me dejaría pisotear por un imbecil, cabeza de cerillo a medio prender, hijo de su padre y pervertido

-¡A quien jodidos le dices pervertido maldita enana!

-Da igual los presentes lo son, así que no ofendo a nadie – se cruzo de brazos

-Maldita… - se acerco perforándola con la mirada

_¡__Oye a que hora piensas volver! _ Gritaron del otro lado del salón

-Demonios… - se giro a ver que era keigo quien gritaba desde el otro lado del salón - Ishida te llamaban

-¿A mi? ¿Para que?

-No imbecil al otro ishida claro que a ti ¿eres tu el que te casa o no?

-Olvídalo ya vámonos, nos veremos después Orihime – beso su mejilla

-Si… - bajo la vista mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban

-Ohhh están casados y aun besas su mejilla no creí que fueras tan dulce ishida-kun~ - dijo con su tono de actriz –

-¡Oye kuchiki no te permito que...!

Este estaba igual de rojo que inoe pero antes de reclamarle ichigo lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo llevo en dirección de sus amigos

-¡Orihime! – la llamo tatsuki desde lejos- llegaron mas invitados ven a recibirlos

-Eh? ¡¡Ah!! Ya voy tatsuki-chan – salio corriendo dejando a rukia quien se quedo ahí, todos se divertían pero se había quedado sola… vio en dirección a Ichigo y su semblante cambio a uno mas serio, a pesar de que ichigo y ella fueran mas que amigos aun así no había dado indicio alguno de querer algo mas, pero que se le iba a hacer algunos corrían con la suerte de encontrar a alguien que no fuese un idiota cabeza de naranja descolorida.

-Ese idiota – se dirigió a donde Ichigo y los demás

x-x-x

-Vaya Ishida en verdad tienes suerte – dijo keigo

-Si, aunque Orihime-san no sea mi tipo es muy linda – dijo mizuiro

-Estoy tan celoso… - comenzó a agitar los brazos – no todos tienen tanta suerte de encontrarse a una linda chica con semejantes…

Antes de terminar fue callado por dos puñetazos uno de ishida y otro de ichigo

-¡¡Que rayos les pasa!!

-Vuelve a insinuar algo y yo mismo te matare – lo tomo por el cuello un muy molesto Ishida

-Ishida se volvió oscuro – dijo mizuiro con una gotita en su frente

-Ca…Cal… cálmate ishida no es lo que piensas iba a decir ojos a una linda chica con semejantes ojos ja aja jaja – comenzó a reír nervioso

-Nadie te cree – lo veía ichigo molesto – pero aun así ishida, mas te vale cuidar de ella

-Quien me crees Kurosaki – sonrío

-¿Eh? ¿Eh? desde cuando esta atmósfera – comenzó a hacer nuevamente escándalo

-Quieres callarte- gritaron al unísono

-Tengo derecho a quejarme ustedes dos tienen la suerte de despertar con una mujer hermosa a su lado

-¡Ja! Si te referías a la enana plana – estas muy equivocado

-A quien llamas plana ichigo – aparece rukia detrás de el con un aura maligna a su alrededor

-Pues… - dijo dudando por un momento – ¡Tu! Eres la única que veo aquí – dijo con tono burlón vengándose también por lo de hace un rato

-Nadie te obliga a estar con una enana idiota – dijo con un toque fingido de indignación - ¡Además! Con tu carácter eres tu quien debería agradecerme por estar contigo, Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Ja!- bufo – ya quisieras

-Ah! No?- sonrío vamos kurosaki sin mi estarías solo, tu y tu orgullo solos a las 3 de la madrugada

-¡Cállate! Deberías estar agradecida que me fije en ti! – dijo callando al instante se había excedido

-Como dije nadie te obliga – dijo ahora si molesta, ¡además! Podría encontrar a alguien que te sustituyera fácilmente

-¡Eh! ¡Si claro!

-¡Quieres apostar fresita!

-Como si pudieras hacerlo inténtalo si puedes

-¡Lo hare!

-¡Que!

-Tu te lo buscaste kurosaki ichigo – se dio la vuelta

-Espera kuchiki – dijo keigo

-Ahora si te pasaste Kurosaki – dijo ishida

-¿Eh? Yo no le hice nada

-A pesar de que tú peleas constantemente decirle eso fue un poco cruel ichigo – añadió mizuiro

-Tsk… maldición… ¡Rukia! – fue tras ella

-¿Kuchiki-san a donde vas? – se le acerco inoe

-Lo siento Inoue-san lamento irme tan pronto espero te la pases bien en este día y seas muy feliz, nos veremos después de tu viaje – se alejo dejando confundida a inoe

-¡Oye rukia! – la detuvo por el brazo -¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

-Ehh le demostrare algo a alguien Kurosaki-kun~ - dijo soltándose del agarre y yéndose de ahí

x-x-x

El celular sonó y se abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño dejando ver una luz de ahí salio alguien con una toalla envuelta en su cintura

-Hola?- dijo secándose el cabello

-Renji… soy yo

-¿Rukia? ¿Eres tu?

-Si ¿Tienes un momento?

-Si, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ese imbecil de ichigo me la hizo de nuevo – dijo en tono extraño – dijo… dijo... el ha dicho que…se escucho como si fuese a llorar

-¿Rukia? ¿Estas borracha?

-Claro que no solo fueron unas copitas ¡hip! Unas copas nada del otro mundo… Waaa – logro escuchar un golpe

-Oye ¡rukia! ¡Rukia! ¿Que paso? ¡Contesta!

-Nada, nada ¡hip! Al estupido piso le dio por moverse y tirarme

-Donde estas iré por ti de inmediato

-Pues estoy hip! Estoy ahh ¿A dónde iba? A si estoy... frente a tu casa

-QUE!! – corrió a la ventana para ver a rukia sentada fuera de su casa

x-x-x

Después de mínimo haberse puesto algo encima salio por ella la llevo casi arrastrando a su puerta hasta que esta se estabilizo

-¿Puedes andar?

-¡Claro! Unas copas no tiraran a una kuchiki – seguía agarrado a el

-Seguro, seguro pero ahora que te hizo el idiota de ichigo

-Dijo… -sollozo aun ebria- dijo que no podría conseguir a nadie por mas que lo intentara – lo vio con ojos un tanto suplicantes – verdad que no es verdad renji…

-N...no... – Se ruborizo

A pesar de que la dejo ir tiempo atrás técnicamente dejándola en manos de ichigo no podía negar que lo que sentía por ella aun seguía presente pero se había jurado a si mismo que estaría ahí para ella y viviría para cuidarla y protegerla

-Ese ichigo solo dice estupideces

-Gracias… renji.. – se callo dormida siendo sujetada por renji

-Rukia! – la atrapo e intento despertarla, pero al ver que solo dormía la cargo y se disponía a dejarla en el sofá, pero este estaba lleno de cajas después de todo se iría pronto y no sabia con exactitud cuando volvería que remedio, tendría que llevarla a su cuarto

Tsk… ahora tendré que dormir en el suelo... – la dejo en su cama y permaneció cerca de ahí la vio se veía tan pacifica mientras dormía, su rostro se iluminaba con la luz de la luna era… sacudió su cabeza que rayos pensaba era la novia de su mejor amigo! Su muy idiota, descerebrado agresivo pero a fin de cuentas su amigo

-Perdóname rukia… soy un imbecil

A la mañana siguiente

-¿Hmmh? – Abrió los ojos – y se giro al lado de la cama

-Ichi… - se quedo en shock al ver a renji dormido al su lado en una situación no muy propia del todo, bajo de la cama casi cayéndose en el acto y se vio así misma, aparte de apestar a alcohol no olvidando que se encontraban varias botellas a su lado ¿Qué diablos había hecho?, su vestido estaba bastante arrugado y "abierto" mas de lo apropiado se quedo un momento sin hablar y tomo sus cosas saliendo a toda prisa de la casa de su esperaba aun solo "amigo", con un muy fuerte dolor de cabeza

Eran aproximadamente las 4am el sol aun estaba oculto abrió la puerta de "su" departamento el cual compartía desde hace mucho con ichigo, entro con su zapatos en mano para no hacer ruido, cuando una luz la encegueció, provenía de una lámpara y fue encendida por ichigo quien estaba sentado en el sofá como padre esperando a su hija después de que llego a las 2 de la madrugada de una fiesta

-¿Dónde estabas? – Dijo serio pero ardiendo internamente – Rukia…

-Esta quedo sorprendida, no esperaba encontrarlo ahí a esa hora iba a darle una explicación cuando recordó lo que le había dicho la noche anterior

-Oh acaso te importa Kurosaki-kun, lo siento pero no planeo decírtelo además no te incumbe

-Claro que me incumbe, joder rukia ¿Dónde estuviste toda la maldita noche? ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Dónde te quedaste?

-Acaso estas sordo Kurosaki, dije que no te lo diría – dijo seria disponiéndose a irse a su cuarto no quería ni responder además, no tenia idea que había hecho, subió las escaleras quería dormir en una cama que si conociera, además que la resaca le pedía a gritos dormir.

-No te iras hasta que no me des una explicación – la tomo por el brazo y la acerco a el

-Suéltame además, puedes conseguirte a otra no? Yo soy la que si te deja quedare solterona de por vida no!?

-Rukia… - debía admitir aunque tuviese que reprimir su maldito orgullo que había llegado lejos y a pesar de que el la conociera como "la inquebrantable Kuchiki rukia" esta vez había logrado herirla – rukia no quería… -muy bien esas palabras iban bien pero, si algo no se le daba era el disculparse.

-Déjalo así… - soltó su brazo del de ella – no te obligare a estar como tu dices "con una enana" y por encima plana , mañana me iré si es así como quieres tal vez encuentres algo mejor que yo – subió a toda prisa azotando la puerta

-Es mejor así… - dijo tras la puerta – si el se entera, que voy a hacer… soy de lo peor… eres de lo peor kuchiki rukia como llegaste a eso, es mejor que te desaparezcas de su vida si es por esa tonta pelea que así sea, pero que no sea por que lo has traicionado…

Continuara


End file.
